


Our Sunset

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: "Do you wanna watch the sunset?" Kitayama asked him and sat down across the sea. Fujigaya sat next to him after a while. They both kept silent for a few minutes, gazing at the beautiful sight before them.





	Our Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I finished my fic based on Yummy extras xD Hope u like it <3

Kitayama was standing there in a shock state, watching his members walking away and leaving him alone with Fujigaya. What was that joke now? They weren't informed of that kind of thing before. He turned to look at Fujigaya who was also lost from words. They needed to head for shooting in about an hour and a half to have a talk between them. Both of them didn't like to get caught talking on front of the camera. They prefer to keep it between them. 

"Fujigaya" Kitayama's deep voice seemed to wake the younger guy from his shock state of mind. He turned and looked at him but quickly turned his gaze away. 

"Do you wanna watch the sunset?" Kitayama asked him and sat down across the sea. Fujigaya sat next to him after a while. They both kept silent for a few minutes, gazing at the beautiful sight before them. 

"It's beautiful right?" Kitayama broke the silence. The sky was a mix of colors by now. Kitayama was trying to figure them out, just like his feelings for the younger guy next to him. 

"Isn't it somehow melancholic? To watch the sun set. You know that the darkness will come next, and what if one day the sun never rises again?" Fujigaya expressed his deep thoughts loudly and Kitayama chuckled.

"You are always so pessimistic Taisuke"  
Fujigaya almost widened his eyes at the heard of his first name from the older's lips. He turned to look at him and Kitayama just smiled, making him feel relaxed too. 

"So tell me Taisuke, what's your darkness? What is for you a day that the sun will not rise?" Kitayama spoke metaphorically and Fujigaya took a deep sigh to answer.

"The day without kisumai, the day without..." Fujigaya lowered his voice. "You." He said almost between his teeth and Kitayama couldn't help but grin at the younger's words. He slowly moved his hand to grab the other's. Fujigaya tensed at first, almost jump but Kitayama didn't let go. Fujigaya let him and they entangled their fingers.

"You know you look pale lately, i worry about you. You should take care of yourself Taisuke." Kitayama looked at him with warm eyes. Fujigaya already felt better just by his words.

"I will, don't worry for me, you have your own struggles too." Fujigaya answered still trying to keep some distance between them even though they were holding hands. 

"Will you ever do it again?" Kitayama asked him suddenly and Fujigaya raised his eyebrow at him. "Call me by my first name that is." Kitayama added and the younger blushed. His cheeks became a bright red. 

"Don't you think it's been too long we're trying to hide and bury everything?" Kitayama leaned closer, his face only a few inches away from other. 

Fujigaya's heart was beating like crazy. He hoped that the older wouldn't notice. The next minute his heart almost stopped, when he felt the lips of Kitayama touching his. A warm and sweet kiss, almost innocent like it was their first. 

"M-mitsu..." Fujigaya looked at him when the older pulled back.  
"Shh, it's ok Taisuke." Kitayama slowly layed him on his back and leaned over him, looking into his eyes intensely. 

Those eyes full of fire is what the younger always feared. Everytime when these eyes look at him, he feels exposed, like a secret he is hiding well buried all these years is revealed. The older can see right through him like a open book. That's why he always kept away, because he feared he will be burned by this fire.

"Mitsu I'm scared." Fujigaya's voice was weak and cracked while a tear ran down his eye. Kitayama softly wiped the tear off the other's face and kissed near his eye.

"What is that scares you Taisuke?" Kitayama asked with a gentle voice and pet the other's hair to make him feel more comfy. Fujigaya bit his lip and looked away. 

"I fear us Mitsu, i fear that if something goes wrong between us Kisumai's fate will be on stake."

"Taisuke, look at me." Kitayama spoke with a firm yet soft voice that made Fujigaya turn his face automatically. "You think we can go on while hiding all our feelings? We've been avoiding everything for far too long Taisuke, but it comes hitting us back. You think i can go on ignoring how much i love you, i want you, i need you..." Kitayama paused and ran his thumb over Fujigaya's lip. "I'm at my limit Taisuke, so believe me, Kisumai is more threatened if we stay apart than if we be together."

Fujigaya was listening to him with his eyes fixed into the other's. When Kiyatama finished his little talk, Fujigaya felt like breathe was forced back into him again. He felt like he was alive after so many years in the dark. He couldn't hold back some tears that started watering his eyes. But he hates to cry in front if people. How much he hates it that around Kitayama he is weak and defenseless.

"Taisuke you can show to me the real you. Don't be embarrassed." Kitayama smiled softly at him and caressed his cheek. Fujigaya let a few tears run down his eyes and grabbed on mitsu's shirt to pull him closer. He locked their lips in a gentle kiss. Kitayama could taste his tears in his mouth mixed with the sweet flavor of Fujigaya’s lips. That taste that he missed so much. He deepened the kiss wanting to feel more of the younger. Fujigaya didn't let him that easily and put up a fight to win entrance to Kitayama's mouth. But the older won and forced his tongue between the other's lips, tasting all around his walls. Fujigaya whined and tightened his grip on Kitayama's shirt, desperate for more. Kitayama responded immediately and slipped a hand under the younger's shirt to touch his hot skin. Fujigaya tensed a bit at the sudden coldness of his hand but soon got distracted by Kitayama's bulge pressing against his thigh. 

What were they doing in the middle of the beach, with the other guys around and their filming starting in only half an hour? Fujigaya snapped out of it suddenly and pushed Kitayama away.

"What? What's wrong Taisuke?" Kitayama looked at him startled. 

"We cannot do it here Mitsu, someone might see us and we have to go soon too." Fujigaya explained him and sat up.

"Come on Taisuke just a quick one? I really need you." Kitayama whined and pouted while wrapping his arms around the younger. Fujigaya chuckled and smacked him on the head playfully. "Idiot, I don't want our first time to be like this" He said and unwrapped Kitayama's hands from him to get up. 

"But it's not our first time Taisuke." Kitayama corrected him, getting up as well. 

"I meant our first time after all these years" Fujigaya explained while dusting off the sand. 

"Mm okay my romantic boy." Kitayama teased him and kissed his cheek. "Now let's go get it over with. One more time pretending we're cold." He sighed and walked off with Fujigaya behind him.

"Told you it would work guys. We've been trying since last tour." Nikaido said proudly to the other four who were all watching Fujigaya and Kitayama from afar. 

"Well the sunset idea was mine." Miyata took the credit and grinned.

"I'm surprised an idea of yours worked baby." Tama teased him and laughed.

"I love you too Tama." Miyata chuckled back.

"Well well enough of your love games. We need to go back to the house. The guys will be hungry, i need to cook." Yokoo said and started walking back with the youngers following him

Later at night Fujigaya was laying at his bed on the lower bunk bed, thinking of how to handle the new situation with Kitayama. His feelings were so confused. He was happy because he never believed that a day would come when he would be back with this chibi idiot of his. But he was also scared, because this was all new to him. 

While stressing over it he felt his blanket moving and then a body lying behind him getting him into their arms.  
"Why so serious Taisuke?" A a soft whispering voice echoed into his ears and he slightly jumped. 

"You sure like to scare me Mitsu. What are you doing here?" Fujigaya turned to him and almost threw him off the bed.

"Easy Tai-chan. I came because i knew you would feel insecure and upset. So i need to help you relax." Kitayama moved closer to him and kissed his nose playfully. 

"Fine, but no sex while the others sleeping in the room." Fujigaya warned him and Kitayama rolled his eyes. "I know i know, no sex until we get back home." He sighed and took Fujigaya into his arms. The younger nuzzled his face onto Kitayama's chest and rested his head there, closing his eyes. Hearing Kitayama's heartbeat helped him calm down and forget everything. 

"Sleep baby, I'm here and i will never leave you again." Kitayama kissed his forehead softly and watched him as thr younger soon drifted off to dreamland.


End file.
